


Everything

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Crack, First gay experience, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Behrad realized why he felt so intensely in love with his best friend. In another timeline, he was Zari; and in that timeline, she got to have him. And now, he had to navigate how to be thankful for his new life while contemplating what could have been.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Everything

**_Everything I have ever wanted is the one thing I could never have._ **

It had been a few weeks since The Legends freed humanity from Charlie’s siblings and restored free will to the people of Earth with the help of Zari Tomaz. Behrad wasn’t the same after learning about her existence.

He was supposed to dead, and she was supposed to be here. She gave up her life at Heyworld when they made the future accepting of Meta-Humans. There was no hostile ARGUS takeover. They were never on the run at an early age. The two of them got to grow up normal, and he was never violently gunned down.

He took his family’s totem for fun and happened to run into the Legends while they were on a mission. Zari joined the Legends to try to make a better future for the world. Behrad joined because playing as a superhero was more fun than going to college. He didn’t deserve to have Zari’s place.

And, of course, there was the other reason; Nate Heywood. Behrad knew Nate was a generic basic white boy, and there were dozens of guys just like him, but he was embarrassingly attracted to Nate at first sight. He was funny and surprisingly smart. Behrad had never cared about History in his life growing up his privileged life (thank you, once again, Zari), but hearing Nate go on and on about the historical time periods they ere visiting, and all of his insider facts and trivia was endearing. Nate looked so happy and thrilled when he was passionately discussing his favorite topics, it drew Behrad in. Of course, Behrad never really understood what he was talking about, but it was hot to watch. If Behrad was a student in one of Nate’s classes, the only straight D’s he would have been getting would have badly affected his GPA.

Of course, watching him be with Amaya was tough, but he disregarded it. It was just another case of bi boy falling for straight boy. When Charlie came around, he thought maybe she could have distracted him.

It was fun with Charlie; she offered to make it kinky by turning into anyone B wanted. He chose a few female celebs, and a few male celebs. She was really into topping him as a guy. But one time when Charlie asked who he wanted to be for him, and Behrad sheepishly said Nate, that’s when everything went south.

“Look, B,” Charlie said awkwardly. “Obviously, I wasn’t going to get attached to _this_. Being other people is fun, and I didn’t care that we haven’t had a repeat of this Amaya visage I’ve gotten used to as my main form, but now that I know that I’m just a replacement for who you truly want, this isn’t happening again.”

“I’m sorry,” Behrad replied. “I didn’t mean to disrespect you or treat you like some sex genie or anything.”

Charlie chuckled at Behrad. “If I wasn’t down for it, I wouldn’t have offered it. Chris Evans and Henry Cavill were excellent choices, but..if you love Nate, you should tell him.”

“He’s straight, it’s not going to happen,” Behrad stated.

“You two are literally the closest male friends I have ever seen. I am almost positive he’s only a subtle nudge into experimentation, but, you do you. I’m just not going to encourage your distractions anymore.”

Behrad nodded and understood. He was okay with that. The sex _was_ just a distraction. It was so hard being so close to him and not being able to make Nate his that he needed an outlet. Of course, post-Zari revealing herself and restoring their memories, he realized why he was so close to Nate.

Zari and Nate were lovers. She had what Behrad couldn’t. And Behrad felt like an asshole because in addition to feeling the guilt that he was here and Zari wasn’t, he was jealous of her that she got to be with Nate and he couldn’t. This alternate sister of his who gave her life twice for Behrad was the object of his envy because he was a jealous, ungrateful little brother.

But he wanted to work out his feelings. He wanted to stay true to his promise to Zari. He wanted to get to know her better, and he wanted her to get a chance to know him too. Even though she wasn’t _his_ Zari per se, he was the brother she had lost, and he definitely owed her.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Zari Tarazi said after she had helped Behrad set up everything he’d need to cross into the totem. “Tell her I said hi and I’ll be visiting soon too.”

Behrad nodded and began to lay down on the pillow spread. He was calm, relaxed, and most importantly, high. He felt a rush of wind pass over him and he opened his eyes in a red parlor room. The lights emitted a red aura and every piece of décor was of traditional Muslim aesthetic.

He made his way through the hall and encountered a different parlor room where he saw Zari pouring some tea for them. “Hi,” she said cheerfully.

“Hey, Zari,” Behrad said nervously. This was his first time visiting, and he was still coping with so much. There were so many conflicting emotions within him. He grieved her loss while barely knowing her, felt immense guilt about her sacrifice, but was jealous of her. He felt out of place and maybe he shouldn’t have come in the first place.

“Come, sit down. I can tell you have a lot on your mind,” she encouraged. He made his way to the low table and sat on the cushion that was on the ground.

“I’m sorry it’s taken a few weeks to visit,” he said.

Do not apologize,” she said. “Time doesn’t affect me here. I don’t need a visit every day. You will be busy some days, or just enjoying your free time others. I’m not in a prison, here. While you or Zari are gone, this place becomes indescribable. I’m in constant communication with all our ancestors, and we speak without speaking, and the energy is so blissful and magical. And I’m there when you use the totem on missions. So, there’s nothing you need to be guilty about.”

It sounds like a nice high,” Behrad said. “Maybe I could experience that while you take my spot for a few weeks at a time. We can rotate, it’s only fair. And you can…be with _Nate_.”

Zari picked up on the tone change and aversion to eye contact as Behrad made that suggestion. She simply lifted her tea cup and took a sip before setting it back down. “Unfortunately, there’s too much risk. Your injuries could come back, we may hit a wall where we could no longer trade off, something happens to either me or Zari when we’re together, or any combination of the above. This is a very permanent decision, Behrad. One that I am very happy to have made.”

“It’s so hard to be up there,” he said. “Knowing you’re here because of me.”

Zari smiled and placed her hand on Behrad’s. “You’d do something similar for your Zari. And she would for us. She let John Constantine stop her heart and carry her through a swarm of zombies just to get one step closer to bringing you back.”

“I’ve only ever done selfish things,” Behrad said. “I stole the family heirloom for fun. You and the original version of me needed it to survive a war.”

“And we stopped the war!” Zari’s exclaimed. “I am so _relieved_ that yours and Zari’s future was so nice that you got to skip college and steal the totem for fun and she got to be some silly internet celebrity. My life and your life was hell on Earth, and now you two got to have good lives. That is the absolute best thing!-”

“I don’t deserve you being this nice to me!” Behrad exclaimed suddenly. “I was dismissive of you in our short time together. I called you not my Zari.”

Zari rolled her eyes. “It was a weird, complex situation that we were adjusting to. There’s no offense taken.”

“Yeah, well,…there’s something else,” he said nervously. Zari looked at him, trying to understand what had him worked up. He was bouncing his legs, avoiding her gaze.

“I love Nate,” he said. He’s never said those words out loud. Asking for Charlie to look like Nate wasn’t the same, that could have been a kink or a game. Charlie picked up on his feelings, but technically Behrad didn’t admit to them. But he was saying it now: he loved Nate Heywood. “Right now, Nate is grieving that he lost you, subconsciously resenting me that I am there and you are not, and when I think of you, I should be thinking of the selfless sister who saved the world and gave us her life for mine, but all I can think about is how you could give him everything he wanted and I can’t.” Behrad began to cry and Zari looked at him with remorse and pity. “And I am so sorry for being such an ungrateful asshole. I just wish I could have taken your place instead. He would have been happy, and I’d be here where I belong.”

“No, Behrad,” Zari said as she walked on her knees around the table to hold him. “You taking my place wouldn’t have fixed anything. He would have missed you more.”

“That’s not possibly true,” he said. “He was so happy when you were back. You had sex that morning, and he got part of his soul back, I could tell. He’s miserable without you.”

Zari put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. “Things with Nate on my visit were…good. He had just gotten a rush of memories with me in them and all he knew is that we were a couple. And we were a good couple at the time.” She cleared her throat and put a strand of hair back behind her ear before turning back to Behrad. “The thing is, all those memories of me? He already had them with _you_. And we had sex because I initiated it, and he thought it was a good idea, but it was different. It was clear I was a distraction for something else.”

“What are you saying?” Behrad asked.

“I think he’s grieving me as a friend. I think he was happy to jump into a relationship with me because I was just a different version of you,” Zari said.

“No, he’s definitely straight,” Behrad said.

“He loved me in my timeline, sure, but he isn’t in my timeline anymore. His reality was you, and the memories he got from me? Those were a Nate that wasn’t him anymore. Just as I wasn’t your Zari, I was not his Behrad,” Zari said.

“He’s never said anything,” Behrad said.

“Have you?” She asked. “You never came out to me in my timeline. Granted, romance was the last thing on anyone’s minds. Maybe he’s thinking you’re straight too.”

“I _did_ hear some stories about his questionable bond with Dionysus,” Behrad stated.

“The Greek god of wine?” Zari asked.

“Yeah, I was dead for that. Good though, because I would have kicked his ass. Or maybe I would have been all over him too. Everyone said he was really hot.”

Zari chuckled at that. “Speaking of gods, did you do that mission with that god of love guy?”

Behrad just nodded his head, making a tense expression with his lips folding into his mouth. Zari’s eyes looked at him with a mischievous growing intrigue. “Did he give you a vision of a three way of himself and Nate?”

Behrad simply continued to nod and Zari began to cackle heavily, rolling onto her back on the floor. “That’s golden!” She exclaimed.

“I jerked off to that dream for like three months straight,” Behrad replied.

“Ewww,” she said with her laughter dying as she sat herself back upright. “Stop. No sibling wants to hear that.”

“Are you trying to tell me you didn’t? Same experiences, remember?” Behrad asked accusingly.

Zari cleared her throat and looked bashfully away. “I am not discussing masturbation with my brother.”

“Huh, Z talks about it very frequently. She’s very into self-love and being anti-dependent on a man,” Behrad said.

“Of course she does. And how does Ms. No-man decide that the man she wants to settle down for is John Constantine? I’m till disgusted,” she replied with an annoyed expression.

“John’s sexy, I’d smash. If I was out I think I could have,” Behrad pondered.

“Nope nope nope. You can have Nate, I draw the line at John. I did not give up my life for you to have sex with John Constantine,” Zari replied.

“I can have _your_ boyfriend but not some random British guy?” Behrad asked with a chuckle.

“You can have as many random British guys as you want, you just need to avoid one specific one,” she replied.

“Fine, but only because I’ll try to go for Nate, and Zari is currently with him and stealing my sister’s boyfriend is usually frowned upon. But here you are, authorizing it, so I’m very confused,” he said.

“Just, live your life Behrad. Don’t feel guilty about it, don’t let me hold you back. Go tell Nate how you feel,” she encouraged.

“Okay,” he said. “Thank you, sis.” He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly and she embraced him in return.

“Anytime,” she stated.

Behrad let his sister go and stood up. “Zari says she misses you and she’ll visit you again soon.”

“Tell her I look forward to it,” Zari replied.

Behrad simply nodded and made his way to the initial parlor room. He opened his eyes slowly and found that he was laying down on pillows, just as he was prior to waking up inside the totem.

The current Zari was sitting at the captain’s desk applying lipgloss when she saw Behrad begin to rise up from the ground. “Look who’s awake!” She got up and made her way over to Behrad and helped himself and up. “How is she doing?”

“She’s good. I asked if she’d want to trade spots with me on occasion, rotate, she said she doesn’t want to risk anything happening to either of us.”

Zari’s playful and bright expression was humbled with sincerity and a bit of remorse. “She’s one of the best people I know. I wish I knew her better.”

“We have plenty of time,” Behrad replied, shaking his wrist with he air totem bracelet in front of her face. “She looks forward to you visiting.”

“What did you two talk about?” Zari asked.

“We talked about Nate. And how we felt about him,” Behrad said.

“ _We?_ ” Zari asked, the octave in her voice rising with an invested interest.

Behrad chuckled sheepishly and looked at his feet momentarily before looking back at Zari in the eyes. “Yeah, I’m going to tell Nate I love him.”

Zari had a proud and eager smile before embracing Behrad in a tight hug. “I am proud of you, Behrad.” She stepped back but kept her hands on his arms for a while longer to continue to smile while looking in his eyes reassuringly. “Go get him, tiger.”

Behrad embarrassingly laughed while nodding his head and moved past his sister to look out for Nate. He was more than likely in his room, so he took a direct course there. His heart was racing his entire fast-walk to Nate’s room; he had never been so nervous in his life, he thought. The first time he bought weed from a stranger, his first day of college, and his first official Legends missions were all up there, but this definitely took the cake.

He arrived at Nate’s door and took a moment to collect himself and ease his anxiety. He knocked on the door to announce himself and waited for the door to open. It eventually did, with Nate standing on the other side. His curious expression of intrigue as to whom may have been on the other side of his door turned into a delighted smile upon realization it was his best friend. “Hey, B! What’s up? You here to hang?”

Behrad chuckled at Nate’s positive charisma. He was so friendly, cheerful, and warm that all of his anxiety melted away. This was definitely the right thing to do. Nate’s presence and aura made Behrad feel safe and relaxed; he wanted to be by it all the time.

“Sort of,” Behrad stated. “I had something kind of serious I wanted to talk to you about. May I come in?”

“Of course,” Nate replied, stepping to the side and gesturing for Behrad to enter. Behrad walked in and took a moment to look around. He had been in this room hundreds of times, but he really never took in Nate’s personality. The rooms themselves were similar; metal walls, tile floors, but Nate had his room full of antique furniture he gathered throughout time, yet it was all pristine condition from getting it right at the source. He had memorabilia and knickknacks from throughout time. There were books and scrolls scattered everywhere. Nate was a bro that kicked back, smoked weed, and played games; but he was also an intelligent professor whose knowledge and expertise of time eras were the key to pulling off successful missions. Behrad loved being able to see both sides of him. “So, what’s going on that you wanted to talk about?”

Nate sat down at the edge of his bed and hit it to suggest Behrad to join him. The nervousness came back slightly due to Behrad’s overactive imagination running wild with he thoughts of the bed and their intimate proximity, but he followed anyways and sat by his friend.

“I wanted to ask how you were doing now that we’ve had time to process everything that happened with the original Zari,” Behrad asked.

Nate smiled a faint, bittersweet smile. “I’m doing alright. It was a at once. All the memories just piled on at once and it felt so intense, but after a while it really felt like reminiscing an ex. It was a past life, a different timeline. It felt like _a_ me was with her, but it wasn’t _me_ me.”

Behrad nodded, he understood. “Yeah, I get it, and I just visited her in the totem and she sort of said the same thing. She realized you weren’t fully _her_ Nate, at least not 100%, and we talked about how we weren’t 100% each other’s siblings, but she’s definitely like a sister to me now.”

“It’s just different,” Nate said. “I’ll miss her, and what may have been if the three of you all got to stay together. She made a huge sacrifice for us, twice, and she’s a hero. But I’m not utterly devastated. She made a choice to save you, and I’m glad I got to keep you in my life. It was hard losing you to Atropos.”

Behrad’s heart skipped a beat at that statement. He was looking so sincere and so vulnerable. He wasn’t cracking one of his jokes or putting on airs, he was looking at Behrad, with his eyes saying “never leave me again”.

Behrad didn’t know what to say, so he decided he would say it with action. He leaned forward to kiss Nate. There was a split second where Behrad wasn’t sure what would happen; Nate could pull away and be shocked, he could stop Behrad in his tracks. But Nate leaned in to meet Behrad in the middle and they each brought an arm to wrap around the other as their lips met.

It was the most amazing kiss of Behrad’s life. It was so chaste and tender at first before they opened their mouths a bit more to have their lips overlap more, but it wasn’t a hunger like in some of Behrad’s past hookups; this was emotional.

They pulled apart, still touching each other a little, looking at the other to ensure that this was real, that the other meant it.

“Do you really feel this way?” Nate asked.

Behrad nodded. “I suppose Zari and I lived 100% the same experience. She just got lucky enough on her feelings for you in her timeline. I should be asking you how you feel, I thought you were the straight one.”

Nate just shrugged. “Maybe in her timeline I was, but you’re definitely different. Guys are attractive enough, but there’s never been anything substantial enough for me to pursue. I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship, so I tried to pursue your sister instead, thinking it would replace how I was feeling.”

“No, I get that,” Behrad said.

An excited smile grew on Nate’s face. “Soooooooo, wanna continue?” He asked suggestively.

“Oh hell yes,” Behrad replied before leaning back in to Nate. This time the kissing was more energized, more confident. Their hands weren’t just holding the other’s side, they were roaming over their clothed torsos.

Their tongues breached their lips as the passion intensified, and Nate began to move his hand under Behrad’s shirt next to feel his body. Behrad removed his lips from Nate’s and raised his arms up to let Nate take his shirt off before he reciprocated in undressing Nate.

Their mouths resumed and their hands roamed to feel every inch of each other’s toned backs and abs. Nate was definitely a man of steel. “I thought nerds weren’t supposed to be so ripped,” Behrad teased.

“I was pudgier before I joined the Legends,” Nate confessed with a humorous smile.

Behrad nodded his head understandingly. “Yeah I was too, now that you mention it. I guess we can allow ourselves to a few more Behrad brownies on occasion?”

“I suppose so, especially if we’ll be doing a new type of _Behrad Brownie and Chilling_ ,” he implied suggestively.

“I’m definitely going to look forward to that,” Behrad agreed before resuming kissing Nate again. Nate moved his hands to Behrad’s ass and pulled their bodies just a little closer. Behrad was hard in his pants, and now that he was pressed against Nate, he felt Nate’s rock hard cock on the other side of his.

Behrad certainly wasn’t expecting things to go _this well_ this quickly, but if Nate was escalating things, Behrad was happy to do so as well. He moved his mouth from Nate’s to his neck instead and began to kiss and suck at his throat. Nate shuddered slightly in sensitivity and let out a pleasurous moan.

“Fuck, B,” Nate said as he moved his hands up from Behrad’s ass to his back, just to hold him slightly tighter.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Behrad said cockily in between leaving kisses on his neck. He made his way down Nate’s chest, mouthing a slow trail with his lips over his pecs, eventually down his abs, and down to the bulge in his jeans.

“I thought about your cock so much,” Behrad stated as he grasped the outline of Nate’s shaft the best he could through the fabric and began to lightly tug it back and forth.

“Oh yeah?” Nate asked cockily. “What are you going to do with it now that you have it?”

Behrad had never seen _this_ side of Nate before. Nate was a confident guy, but he was always nice and polite. All of his cocky moments were few and far between, and it was mostly regarding them playing video games or other bro stuff. He was never sure _how_ to image how Nate would be sexually. But this was _definitely_ a turn on.

Behrad quickly worked on unfastening the button and zipper on Nate’s pants as to try his dick free from their confinement. Nate raised his hips to allow leverage, and with a single pull, Behrad removed Nate’s jeans as well as his briefs, thus revealing his prize.

Behrad subconsciously bit his lip with eager excitement as it hung erect in Behrad’s face. Behrad quickly got everything off of Nate’s ankles so he could finally begin. He grasped Nate’s cock with one hand and then moved his mouth on his best friend. Nate moaned as Behrad sucked on Nate’s member, sinking his head further down Nate’s shaft.

Nate moved a hand to Behrad’s head and he grazed his fingers through Behrad’s long, curly locks appreciatively.

Behrad loved how Nate tasted and felt in his mouth. This was definitely worth expressing his feelings. This was the best payoff to any risk he had ever taken in his life. He looked up at Nate, and he was loving his view of his abs towering up to his pecs that were sticking out, and finally connecting to the head and beautiful face of the man Behrad was in love with. Nate was definitely enjoying his view too; his friend and crush on his knees, looking up at him with beautiful eyes, mouth full of his cock.

“Let me try you,” Nate ordered.

Behrad removed himself and stroked Nate in the meantime. “Are you sure? I’ve done this before, but have you?”

“No,” Nate said nervously. “But I want to. If we’re going to be a thing, I’ll have to learn sooner or later. And I am really in favor of doing it _right now_.”

Behrad’s cock twitched at Nate’s sense of urgency. He nodded with an excited smile and stood up. Nate kissed Behrad’s stomach as he undid Behrad’s jeans and slid them down. Behrad stepped out of the pants and kicked them to the side. Once Behrad wasn’t moving so much, Nate grasped Behrad’s cock and began to stroke.

“I’ve never held a guy’s cock that wasn’t mine,” Nate said.

“How is it?”

“It’s kind of interesting,” Nate replied seriously. “The sensation in my hand is similar, but different because I am holding your shaft from above whereas I’d be holding myself from underneath, and I am also not receiving the tactile sensation of being stimulated on my own groin.”

Behrad chuckled at Nate’s random detailed observations. “Did you just analyze a handjob?”

Nate chuckled as well. “Am I ruining the mood?”

Behrad shook his head refutingly. “You’ve never been cuter.”

Nate smiled cockily and took that as his cue to move inwards and open up his mouth to take Behrad inward. Nate’s facial expressions were momentarily concerning, and Behrad was about ready to stop him if he wasn’t ready, but Nate’s face relaxed and he looked up at Behrad and gave a cocky thumbs up and a wink as he moved his mouth up and down Behrad’s dick. It would appear he was taking to it well.

Behrad let himself relax and enjoy how Nate’s mouth was making him feel. Nate was doing a good job, and Behrad put his hand in Nate’s hair and massaged his head just as he had done to him.

Nate moaned appreciatively, enjoying the experience of sucking his first dick, _Behrad’s dick_. Nate was so hot like this. “You like sucking cock, straight boy?” Behrad asked cockily.

Nate chuckled a little and quickly had to remove himself off Behrad’s dick and ok up at him with a playful smirk.

“I sure do,” he replied, stroking Behrad while looking right into his eyes with a lustful expression. “You like my straight mouth?”

“Fuck yeah,” Behrad replied. “Get on the bed.”

Nate did as instructed and got on the bed and laid down. Behrad positioned himself in laying the opposite way.

“I always loved sixty-nining,” Nate replied.

“Well then this should be fun for us both,” Behrad replied as they brought themselves closer together and each took the other in their mouths. The sensation was intense. Behrad was getting so lost from the experience of sucking Nate off, but also feeling himself be pleasured by Nate down below him. He never imagined Nate would be so into sucking dick so soon.

After a few more minutes, Nate was rolling over and guiding Behrad to be more on top. At first he thought it was just for an easier angle, but then Nate removed his mouth from his cock. He felt Nate’s hands on his ass and spread him apart. Before Behrad had a chance to react, he felt Nate’s wet tongue slide across his hole.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, quickly removing himself off of Nate’s erect cock. Nate removed his face from Behrad to chuckle.

“Obviously all of my previous roles would have been an eating out role. I’ve always been more of an ass man,” he said with a smirk before bringing his face back to Behrad’s ass.

Behrad moaned more and tried to focus himself to continue to suck Nate’s cock as his best friend ate him out. It felt so much better than being blown and he was continuously surprised by Nate’s boldness to try new things.

Nate slapped Behrad’s ass playfully as he continued to lick his way inside, loosening up Behrad’s entrance for what was about to come. He massaged the cheeks with his hands and was surprised at how much ass Behrad had on him. He had glanced at it on occasion by “accident” but had never fully taken the time to memorize the shape and size of it. He was definitely not going to forget this now.

“Are you ready to take this to the next level?” Nate asked.

Behrad removed himself from Nate’s cock and turned around to look his friend in the eyes. “A-are you sure? This is a pretty serious step.”

“B, my tongue was just in your asshole. I think my dick will be fine,” Nate said matter-of-factory.

“Good point,” Behrad said with realization. “I’m definitely down.”

“Good,” Nate said excitedly. “Get on your back.”

Behrad did as instructed and Nate reached over in his end table to pull out condoms and lube.

“We don’t need the condom,” Behrad stated. “Gideon would have mentioned if either of us had anything, and if we did, she could cure it.”

“You’re right,” Nate said with a smile before dramatically throwing the condom behind him. He opened up the bottle and slicked himself up as Behrad put a pillow under his tailbone for more leverage. Once he was settled, Nate added a bit more to his fingers and pressed one inside Behrad.

“That feels good,” Behrad stated.

“Well, I want you to feel good, and I want to do this right,” Nate said.

“It will,” Behrad stated as he was slowly and carefully fingered open. “We’ll just go nice and romantic and slow at first before we fuck like animals.”

Nate chuckled and mischievously raised an eyebrow to look at his friend playfully. “Is that what you want, B? For me to to fuck you like an animal?”

“I want you to fuck me in every way,” Behrad replied with a smile.

“Damn, Behrad,” Nate said, forcing himself to look away. “You have me so down for.”

Behrad smiled warmly as Nate looked back. “You have the same effect on me, too.”

Nate smiled and brought himself to Behrad for a deep and tender kiss. His hard cock was pressed right against Behrad’s hole. “You ready?” He asked once they removed lips. Behrad only nodded and Nate positioned himself so that he could enter in.

With a small push, Nate’s tip breached Behrad and he slowly sunk himself deeper into his ex girlfriend’s brother. Behrad let out a moan as Nate stretched him open.

“Are you ok?” Nate asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Behrad confirmed. He brought his hands up to feel Nate’s forearms that were supporting him over Behrad. Nate liked the reassurance. He was always careful in bed to not hurt his partner, but he was in uncharted territory here and wasn’t sure if it was different; but with Behrad urging him to continue, he began to move himself and slowly fuck his best friend.

“Fuck, Nate,” Behrad moaned. “You feel so good.”

“You feel pretty good too,” Nate said as he leaned down to kiss Behrad. Nate was amazed at how quickly comfortable he was with Behrad. He’d never experienced anything like this, but there was no reason to be afraid with Behrad, and he was happy he was trying everything.

He continued to thrust in and out of Behrad steadily, looking into each other’s eyes. Behrad moved his hands to Nate’s back and was massaging him as he plowed into Behrad.

“You can move even faster,” Behrad encouraged.

Nate smirked at Behrad’s request. “You’re done with making love and now you want to fuck?”

Behrad laughed. “You can fuck me hard with love,” Behrad stated with a wink. “Come on, let’s get wild.”

“Whatever you want, B, you can have it,” Nate replied. He sat up on his knees, no longer replying on supporting himself up with his arms, and he grabbed Behrad’s legs and hoisted them up higher to rest on his shoulders. Behrad moaned a little with the repositioning with Nate still inside him. “You sure you’re ready, B?”

“Come on, Commander Steel. Give it to me,” Behrad encouraged.

Nate began to thrust again, Behrad’s facial expression giving away that he was really liking this new angle. Nate built up his speed but soon, he was colliding with Behrad’s ass hard and fast. Behrad stoked himself as Nate fucked him, his moans being forced out of him continuously with the almost constant collisions.

The intensity is what Behrad always fantasized about; he loved the sweet and tender side of Nate, but when it came to the bedroom, he wanted something heavy and surreal. His best friend was claiming his ass right now, drilling him harder than any guy had made him feel before.

Nate began to slow down and he removed himself from Behrad momentarily. “Roll over,” he ordered in a confident, sexy tone.

Behrad was catching his breath. His legs felt like jello and his hole was stretched and sore, like after a good workout. “I don’t know if I can support myself up,” Behrad joked as he rolled over.

“Don’t worry,” Nate replied. “I got you.” He slid the pillow under Behrad’s stomach and Behrad held another pillow to his chest and head for support. Nate spread Behrad’s legs to how he wanted them and slid back inside Behrad’s warm, slick hole.

Behrad let out a happy noise as Nate re-entered him and he smiled wide, even though Nate couldn’t see it. “You feel like you belong in me,” Behrad said.

“Well hopefully this becomes a much more frequent thing,” Nate said, leaning forward to make that promise to his face.

“You bet,” Behrad said before attempting to kiss him. The angle was off, but it was better than nothing. Behrad put his head back down and Nate began to go back to work. With his hands on Behrad’s hips, he was pulling and pushing the two of them further and closer together repeatedly. Nate’s pelvis smacked hard against Behrad’s ass continuously.

Behrad reached a hand under himself and the pillow supporting his belly to start stroking himself again while he used his other forearm as a headrest.

“Fuck, Nate,” Behrad whimpered. “I’m going to cum so hard.”

“Do it, B,” Nate ordered.

Behrad let out an intense groan as Nate pummeled the cum out of him; it shot out all of Behrad’s hand and the sheets below them. Nate slowed down a bit as a courtesy to not overwhelm Behrad. The professor leaned forward to kiss his new lover tenderly on the back of his neck and shoulder as he continued to pump slowly.

“How was that?” Nate asked.

“So fucking good,” Behrad moaned. He had the strength to start pushing back up against Nate in return. “Let’s get you to the same feeling.”

Nate let out a proud smile and picked up the pace again. He felt the pressure and sensitivity in his cock rising. He’d normally just unload in the condom, but they weren’t wearing one. Before he could decide what to do, he began to choke out in ecstasy as he climaxed, still buried inside of Behrad.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Nate groaned as he endured the rushing waves of energy coursing through his skin. He slowly pulled himself out of Behrad, looking at his friend’s cum-covered ass.

“Bro, did you nut in me?” Behrad asked with a laugh as he rolled over on his back to look at his friend that he had just crossed int new territory with.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry if that wasn’t-, if you didn’t-”

“Relax,” Behrad reassured. “It’s kind of hot.”

“So you’re not mad?” Nate asked as he got close to Behrad, partially laying on his chest and bringing his hand to Behrad’s hair to comb it.

“Of course not. I just am entertained at how quickly we went from bros to bros that cum inside each other,” Behrad stated.

“You haven’t came in me,’ Nate protested.

“Yet,” Behrad said with a devilish smirk.

Nate smiled bashfully and nodded his head. “I will….look forward to that.” His smile was a nervous one, but Behrad looked happy and excited at that comment.

“So, I guess that brings us to the next question,” Behrad stated before rubbing his hand up and down Nate’s forearm caressingly. “Is this going to be a friend thing, or a more than friend thing?”

Nate leaned forward and kissed Behrad slowly and tenderly in response before pulling back. “Does that answer your question?”

“No, it’s actually evading the question,” Behrad said. Nate laughed and rolled his eyes. “You’d be surprised at how many guys use their bodies to get out of hard questions or commitment! It’s a thing!”

“Behrad Tarazi,” Nate stated as he looked at him earnestly. “Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

“Hmmmmmmm,” Behrad said dramatically while pretending to ponder heavily. “I suppose?”

“You _suppose_?” Nate asked with a smile. “Weren’t you the one confessing your feelings for me?”

“That was a hornier Behrad who needed to get fucked. I’m post-nut Behrad. I can see clearly now,” he teased.

“Oh, can you?” Nate asked, grabbing a pillow and swinging it to hit Behrad in the chest with it.

“Ow! Hey!” Behrad exclaimed as he rolled on top of Nate, trying to fight back. They playfully slapped at each other before grabbing the other’s hands and tried to push the other away. They ended up rolling on their sides and continued to try to push until Nate managed to break free and grab Behrad by the waist and pull him in to kiss him. Behrad thought they were still fighting for a moment into the kiss, but eased up and began to kiss him back.

“You started kissing me to get out of losing,” Behrad said condescendingly after breaking the kiss, still being held by Nate.

“I’m a winner, because _I_ get to date you,” Nate said confidently.

“Who knew you’d be a romantic?” Behrad asked.

“ _I_ did,” Nate asked. “That rough stuff was really fun, but I like to go slow every now and then, take my time, enjoy the moment.”

Behrad moved one of Nate’s hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “We can do that. Whatever _my man_ wants.”

Nate and Behrad just chuckled together and continued to look in each other’s eyes and they held hands. This new and exciting thing they were starting together, it felt right. Everything in the timeline happened to bring Nate to Behrad, and he was going to make sure he wasn’t taking this opportunity for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for supporting our rarepair small ship! #TeamNaterad
> 
> Leave a comment!


End file.
